


Remember who you are

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dooku Turns back to the Light Side (Star Wars), Family, Jedi Lineages (Star Wars), Light Angst, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: Three times Obi-Wan interacted with his Grandmaster, Dooku. Before the Clone Wars as a Padawan meeting Dooku for the first time, during the Clone Wars and after the Clone Wars.(Set when Obi-Wan is Padawan aged 12, during the Clone Wars and ends 3 months after the Clone Wars.)
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 251





	Remember who you are

**Pre-Clone Wars.**

As Obi-Wan walked behind his Master towards the Temple refectory, he pulled at his little stub of a Padawan braid nervously. The twelve-year-old had only been a Padawan for two months and he was about to meet his Grandmaster for the first time. He had already met his great Grandmaster, Master Yoda, and had felt immediately at ease with the small Jedi Master, partly due to Master Yoda helping him to understand his Force visions when he was a youngling. However, Master Dooku was an entirely different matter. Obi-Wan had heard many stories regarding the aloof and stern Jedi Master. He looked up at the towering form of his own Master, and tried to understand how his Master who would adopt any living creature if it needed help, could have possibly been trained by the strait-laced Master Dooku. Then he realised that his Master was similar to Master Yoda in some ways, so perhaps looking at their lineage, it meant he would end up like Master Dooku? He gulped; _I hope not. I don't want to be feared by Padawans._

Master Dooku had a terrifying reputation among the Padawans of the Temple. It had been rumoured that Dooku had caught a Padawan misbehaving and that Padawan had never been seen again. It didn't help that when he told his friends he was meeting with his Grandmaster for lunch, the looks Garen, Reeft and Bant gave him suggested they thought they might never see him again. Quinlan just smirked at him and patted him mockingly on the shoulder with a "nice knowing you Obi." He sometimes wondered why he was friends with Quinlan.

Being so lost in his thoughts Obi-Wan hadn't noticed that his Master had come to a stop just outside the refectory. Obi-Wan stumbled into his Master with a soft 'oof'. Mortified Obi-Wan stepped back and looked up with wide eyes, "I am so sorry Master! I'll make sure I start paying proper attention!"

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, "peace Padawan." Smiled Qui-Gon, he crouched down a little so he could meet Obi-Wan's eye level. "I know you are nervous about meeting Master Dooku and you do not need to be," he then paused and directed a teasing smirk at Obi-Wan. "I have it on good authority that a certain green Master will happily smack Master Dooku's shins should he upset you or be unkind towards you."

Obi-Wan giggled into his hands, knowing full well Master Yoda would have promised that to Master Qui-Gon in his round about way of speaking. His Master's face lightened as he smiled in response, as the older Jedi stood back up to his full towering height, he looked through the wide doorway of the refectory and spotted Master Dooku on the other side of the large room. As the Master and Padawan entered the large room with its floor to ceiling windows, they walked around the small round tables and large rectangular tables for larger groups until they reached a round table sat in the furthest corner of the room, with two large windows behind it.

As they stepped up to the table, Obi-Wan took in the appearance of his Grandmaster. Master Dooku's hair was a salt and pepper mix of black and grey hair that left him looking distinguished. His robe and tunic looked to have been tailored specially to fit him, not the standard robes and tunics given to other Knights and Masters that didn't look like they completely fit the build of the being wearing them. He looked at Obi-Wan and his Master with an impassive look, the brown eyes assessed him, Obi-Wan wanted to squirm away from the sharp gaze. However, he stood his ground and lifted his head a little, meeting his Grandmaster's stare straight on. A barely perceptible look of appreciation flickered in the brown eyes.

Qui-Gon moved so that he was stood directly behind Obi-Wan, with his hands resting comfortably on his Padawan's shoulders. "Master. This is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bowed the respectable greeting of a Jedi, his back straight and his arms tight against his sides. "It is a pleasure to meet you Master Dooku."

"The pleasure is mine Padawan Kenobi," responded Dooku with a slight tilt of his head. Dooku then directed his gaze to Qui-Gon. "At least you chose a Padawan with manners."

"Unlike you Master?" asked Qui-Gon with a teasing glint in his midnight blue eyes. Obi-Wan widened his eyes in shock, but did not dare to break his respectful position of standing upright with a straight back until he had been invited to sit down.

Dooku's eyes narrowed slightly, "so it seems former Padawan mine."

"Wonderful," smiled Qui-Gon, seemingly oblivious to his Padawan's disbelief. "I'll go and collect us all some lunch. Anything in particular you fancy Master?"

Dooku waved his hand dismissively, "anything is fine with me Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon looked down at his Padawan, "I noticed the stew you like is on offer today Padawan, would you like some?"

Obi-Wan went to agree, but then thought better of it. On rare occasions he would accidentally tip some of the stew on his robes, and wanting to make a good impression with Master Dooku, decided to forgo that risk. "Just a sandwich for me Master, please."

"Very well Padawan," responded Qui-Gon with a knowing smile. Obi-Wan sensed a flicker of amusement down the training bond as his Master turned away and walked towards the counter.

"Take a seat Padawan," directed Dooku, his hand outstretched and pointing to the seat beside his own.

"Thank you Master Dooku," replied Obi-Wan softly. He hid his hands among the sleeves of his brown robe, in an attempt to hide them from Dooku, not wanting the Master to see them shake.

 _Easy Padawan mine_ , spoke Qui-Gon through the bond. _Master Dooku will not harm you._

 _Yes Master_ , replied Obi-Wan. Trying to shield his nervousness from his Master.

"You have been Qui-Gon's Padawan for two months Padawan Kenobi," stated Dooku. Obi-Wan nodded, unsure what Dooku wanted from him. "So how many creatures have you had to put up with in that time?"

"Master?" asked Obi-Wan in surprise. He stared at Dooku in confusion, he had expected a conversation about his studies and lightsaber training, as his friends Grandmasters had asked them.

Dooku placed his hands flat on the table and smiled at Obi-Wan. "Come now Obi-Wan, I raised your Master as my Padawan. I know full well his affinity for adopting living creatures in need of aid. In the first two months of his apprenticeship I had come across ten creatures in our quarters."

Obi-Wan quietly chuckled to himself, imagining his Master as a young Padawan picking up strays. He swallowed back further chuckles and smiled at Dooku, "five so far Master Dooku. One even made a home out of my bed."

Dooku rolled his eyes. "I at least did not have to suffer that misfortune until six months into his training." He shook his head despairingly, he then smiled kindly at Obi-Wan. "Well Obi-Wan, should it ever happen again, you are more than welcome to come and stay in my quarters. I will give you my access code in case I am on a mission. You will be more than welcome to stay in my quarters whether I am there or not."

"Th-thank you Master Dooku. That is most kind of you," replied Obi-Wan. Feeling unmoored by the sudden change in Master Dooku. The stern Jedi Master had faded away into a kindly man with a gentle smile.

"I think, Grandpadawan mine. You can call me Grandmaster," said Dooku with a smile.

Obi-Wan smiled in response, his nerves totally gone, knowing Padawans only called their Grandmasters the title, only if said Masters allowed it. "Yes Grandmaster."

By the time Qui-Gon returned, Dooku had Obi-Wan laughing uncontrollably at stories from Qui-Gon's time as a Padawan. Obi-Wan's Master had smiled, seemingly happy for his pride to take a few hits to see his Padawan so relaxed in the presence of his Grandmaster. Knowing how important such a relationship was for all Padawans.

Over the years, Obi-Wan got to know his Grandmaster very well. Dooku may have been a reserved person and only really smiled to show his care towards him, but Obi-Wan always knew he could go to his Grandmaster if he needed help.

However, that all changed after the mission to Naboo.

Obi-Wan was days away from being Knighted, only waiting until the Healers were convinced Qui-Gon could complete the ceremony without falling over. Obi-Wan had gone to invite Dooku to the ceremony, but had learned from Yoda and Mace that Dooku had left the Jedi Order. Seeing the rise of a Sith Apprentice, therefore, a Sith Master, under the noses of the Council, Dooku deemed them a total failure. Dooku had said he had had enough of the Council and Jedi Order as a whole failing to do their parts, and being at the beck and call of the Senate. So, he had packed up his things and left. Without a word to either Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan. Leaving the almost Knight to wonder if he would ever see his Grandmaster again.

* * *

**During the Clone Wars.**

Obi-Wan sighed as he exited one of the many gunships landing. He flickered his gaze over the immediate area, noting the lack of trees and the miles and miles of just green fields. It made him uneasy being so out in the open, but it did also mean they would be able to see any of the enemy approaching them. In theory.

He sighed again as he ran a hand over his face, something wasn't right. He didn't know what was wrong, but something clearly was. "Are you alright sir?" Obi-Wan turned to meet the worried gaze of his partner, Commander Cody. Their relationship was still very new, and Cody was worried about appearing unprofessional in an official setting, something that always brought a smile to Obi-Wan's face. Not today.

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly. "I sense something is going to happen, but I don't know what."

Cody's brown eyes narrowed in suspicion as he also cast his gaze over the surrounding area. Before he could ask anything else, Obi-Wan felt a familiar presence, but not a welcomed one. He hastily activated his lightsaber, in response all of his men raised their blasters. Obi-Wan stepped forwards and seemingly out of nowhere he was stood a short distance away from Count Dooku. He heard his men hiss orders among themselves as he felt Cody come to stand shoulder to shoulder with him, some of Ghost Company directly behind them.

"I can't say that I am glad to see you here, _Count_ Dooku," snarked Obi-Wan. Noting the tell-tale sign of Dooku's eye twitch, it was the one thing Dooku never appreciated about him. His sarcastic wit.

"Well I did not expect to see you here either, _Knight_ Kenobi," retorted Dooku. His voice dripping with contempt as his brown eyes glanced over the men of the 212th and Obi-Wan. He filed away the information that Dooku had not expected them, meaning there was something worth finding on the planet.

"Actually, its Master now," smiled Obi-Wan carelessly, "I was finally deemed worthy enough. I just hope I don't become a stern Master like you."

Dooku's eyes flashed dangerously, the golden and red aspects of his eyes dominating the brown. Obi-Wan felt a pang of loss at seeing what had become of his Grandmaster. Within days, it had felt like he had lost both his Master and Grandmaster due to the outcome of the Naboo mission. He had always assumed that his Master and Grandmaster would have been there to help guide him in his early months as a Knight. However, Dooku had turned his back on the Order and a distance had grown between himself and Qui-Gon.

"I despair of the Order, that they promote Knights like you to Masters," retorted Dooku sharply. No trace of the kind man who had lunch with a nervous Padawan.

Obi-Wan chose to ignore the slight against him, knowing Dooku had known about his self-confidence issues when he was a Padawan. Dooku had even helped Qui-Gon help him to overcome them, so he would not give Dooku the satisfaction of seeing his words hit their mark.

"Not just a Master. But a member of the Council," shrugged Obi-Wan. Taking pleasure in seeing the disbelief spread through the eyes of the former Jedi Master.

"General, _please_ ," muttered Cody pleadingly. "Can you _please_ stop sassing him and either capture him or chase him off."

Obi-Wan bit the inside of his cheek to prevent a smile spreading across his face. As much as he did like antagonising his opponents, Cody _hated_ it when he did that. But then his amusement died away, noting how ready Dooku seemed to fight him, both red lightsabers activated and humming in the still air. Obi-Wan recalled the rare training sessions he had with Dooku as a Padawan, the times he would learn and laugh with his Grandmaster. Nothing but memories now.

"It is a shame to see how far you have Fallen Dooku," said Obi-Wan, sensing Cody's, his men's and Dooku's surprise at the bite in his tone. "Your Master and former Padawan were grieved to hear the news you are now a Sith."

"They shouldn't be," snarled Dooku, his eyes now completely red and gold. "The Jedi Order is failing; the Council do nothing to stop it! I Fell because of them!"

"You Fell because you were only concerned with yourself!" spat Obi-Wan. Cody jumped in surprise and looked at him in shock, having never seen this side of his General before. "You left because of a rise of a Sith Apprentice. A Sith that almost killed your former Padawan. So, what do you do? You join the Sith! The beings responsible for the almost death of your former Padawan! That was nothing to do with the Council or the Order failing. We've been training ever since to try and find the Sith. But what do we find? A former Jedi Master and Council member has become one of the enemy!"

Dooku just stood and stared at him in surprise, his lightsabers slightly lowered, but still stood in a fighting stance. Seeing the red and gold eyes staring back at him, Obi-Wan knew for certain that he had lost his Grandmaster for good.

"I would rather not fight my Grandmaster, but I will if I have to," stated Obi-Wan firmly. Brown flickered in the red and gold eyes of Dooku, Obi-Wan gripped the hilt of his lightsaber tighter. Hoping that in time Yoda and Qui-Gon would forgive him if he ended up killing their former Padawan and former Master.

Instead, with a flick of Dooku's hand, Obi-Wan and his men felt themselves Force pushed to the floor. By the time Obi-Wan pulled himself to his feet, Dooku was gone without a trace. He sighed and clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt and then helped Cody to his feet.

"What did you mean when you called Dooku your Grandmaster?" asked Cody. Obi-Wan noted the curious looks of his men, realising that he would not get away with a vague explanation, he rubbed a hand across his face.

"He is my Grandmaster because he is part of my Jedi lineage, he trained my Master," he stated.

" _Meaning?_ " questioned Boil, whose face was still a picture of confusion.

"In comparison, in familial terms…Dooku is my grandfather," replied Obi-Wan. He almost wished he was able to capture a holo of the faces gathered around him. His men were stood in silent shock, mouths hanging open in disbelief.

"The Sith is your grandfather?" asked Cody quietly, his brown eyes staring at Obi-Wan, almost begging Obi-Wan to deny it. All Obi-Wan did was nod at his partner, he felt the feelings Cody was broadcasting; dread, protectiveness and something along lines of _why did it always have to be Obi-Wan_? He wanted to take offense at the last one, but had to concede in the past year of the war, his Commander had had to witness him getting caught up in all sorts of trouble.

"But Dooku trained Ventress and Grievous, they both _always_ try to kill you!" exclaimed Waxer in disbelief. Obviously trying to comprehend how one's grandfather trains two other beings in the ability to kill their grandchild. Obi-Wan just shrugged, not wanting to admit the teasing comments Mace subjected him to in Council meetings, the name 'disaster lineage' had been thrown around a few times.

"Worst grandfather _ever!_ " shouted Longshot. Obi-Wan sniggered at the outraged shouts of his men in his defence.

* * *

**Post-Clone Wars.**

Three months after the end of the war, Obi-Wan was sat in his Council seat, with Cody stood behind him protectively. Once Cody had gotten wind of who was going to be questioned at the Council meeting, he had demanded to be in the meeting, Obi-Wan had tried to refuse him, stating Council members _only_. However, Yoda and Mace had ignored Obi-Wan's protests and allowed Cody to be at the meeting, they had even offered his partner a chair. Which Cody had refused, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his partner's clear intimidation tactic.

He ignored the feelings of protectiveness Cody was broadcasting into the Force and looked at the subdued figure stood in the centre of the semi-circle of Council seats. He noted the bedraggled tunics and cloaks, the empty belt and the wisps of hair falling out of the usually perfectly slicked back styled grey gair. The eyes no longer held any red or gold, but were a dimmed brown. The back, usually ram rod straight, was now slightly bowed at the shoulders, seemingly defeated in the presence of the Jedi Council and the glaring figure of Quinlan Vos behind him.

Obi-Wan then raised his eyes and unflinchingly met the tired gaze of his Grandmaster. Dooku met his gaze steadily, seemingly taking in Obi-Wan's own slightly slumped posture due to the chest wound he had been left with. Cody growled a warning to Dooku, and to Obi-Wan's surprise Dooku moved his gaze away.

"Why did you hand yourself in to Jedi Master Quinlan Vos?" questioned Mace, his voice rumbling with authority as his dark eyes bore into Dooku.

"The war is over," responded Dooku, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

"So, you only did the decent thing when it was clear _your side_ had lost?" Mace commented, his voice dripping with contempt. Also drawing a distinct line between the Jedi Order and the Separatists Dooku served with.

"I only saw the error of my ways once the war was over," replied Dooku, finally lifting his head up. "Once the Sith Lord was gone, I felt my head clear and then I realised how foolish I had been."

"Very foolish you were, former Padawan mine," commented Yoda steadily, his ears slightly dropped. "Joined the Sith Lord willingly you did. Almost killed your Grandpadawan the Sith Lord did."

Obi-Wan reached a hand back to squeeze Cody's wrist comfortingly when he caught the slight flinch from the corner of his eye. Dooku's gaze turned back to look at Obi-Wan.

"I have heard that," Dooku murmured. "Another reason for turning myself in. Throughout the course of the war, I found myself unwilling to fight my Grandp – Master Kenobi." Obi-Wan caught the slip and did not know how he felt at Dooku not calling him Grandpadawan. He had not heard the older Jedi call him that in such a long time, and part of him found he missed it.

"Didn't stop you from training Ventress and Grievous did it?" snarled Cody in sudden anger that was so unlike him, Obi-Wan froze in shock. "You taught them how to fight and kill Jedi, did you honestly think they wouldn't fight Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda and Mace, and was surprised to see them content to let Cody speak. The glint in Mace's eyes suggested the Master of the Order was actually enjoying Cody's outburst, the only being in the room who could safely give into his anger.

"I admit when I trained them, I did not consider that aspect," confessed Dooku, his eyes once again trained on the ground.

"You didn't consider it?!" thundered Cody, his hands clenched into fists.

Obi-Wan grabbed Cody's arm to prevent his cyare from storming forwards and punching Dooku. "Cody! Stop!"

"Let him go Obi!" called Quinlan from the edge of the room with a feral grin, "I think I'll enjoy watching this!"

"You are not helping!" retorted Obi-Wan at his long-time best friend. Using Cody's arm, Obi-Wan pulled himself to his feet, realising how tired he was, and admitting perhaps Qui-Gon had been right in that he probably shouldn't have trained before the meeting, as he was still recovering from his wound. Once he was on his feet, Obi-Wan pushed Cody into his Council seat and with a glare dared his cyare to make a move. Cody met his gaze defiantly, but did not move.

Obi-Wan walked towards the subdued figure in the centre of the room, noting how Dooku had not moved an inch at Cody's and Quinlan's outbursts. He came to a stop in front of Dooku, the older man's gaze still on the floor. "You always taught me it was polite to meet another's gaze, even if you are uncomfortable." He ignored Cody's hiss of warning and Quinlan's obvious movement to his lightsaber.

"I did indeed," replied Dooku, his brown eyes lifting to meet his own blue eyes.

"Do you repent your actions?" he asked in his steady Councillor's voice. Feeling no trace of the young Padawan he used to be, who used to have to look up to meet Dooku's eyes. They were the same height now, at eye level, and he registered the flicker of acknowledgement in Dooku's eyes as the older man realised the same thing.

"I do," responded Dooku lowly. "No words can come close to describing my remorse at my selfish actions."

Obi-Wan turned and spared a look at Yoda and Mace, for now ignoring the other gathered Masters. Both Yoda and Mace nodded at him, giving him clear permission that he could make the decision on what to do with Dooku. He turned back to the former Sith and just looked at the man for a few moments, he saw a flicker of the Jedi Master he used to be as Dooku met his gaze unflinchingly. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and noted Dooku wasn't lying and while he certainly didn't feel Light anymore, he also didn't feel Dark.

He nodded to himself and then addressed Dooku and the others gathered in the room. "You will be sent to the Temple on Lothal, where you will be on a probation sentence of one year. After that you will return to this Temple where the Council will decide what to do from there."

He noted the surprised look on Dooku's face as well as the gathered Council members murmuring their agreement. Only Quinlan and Cody looked like they wanted to disagree, but were able to refrain from voicing their thoughts with a look from Obi-Wan.

Looking back at Dooku, Obi-Wan relaxed his stance, reminiscent of the Senior Padawan he had been when meeting up with Dooku. "When you are at the Temple on Lothal, I suggest you reflect on yourself Dooku. Remember who _you_ are, not what your anger and the Sith made you. I did not want to fight you before Grandmaster, ensure that I never need to do so."

Dooku nodded and some of the dimness faded from the brown eyes to be replaced with determination. "I promise you that Grandpadawan."

Obi-Wan nodded and then without a word he began to walk out of the Council room. He heard Cody's hurried footsteps as he caught up with him by the time he reached the entrance doors. Quinlan shot him an unimpressed look, but Obi-Wan just shrugged, he didn't want to carry grudges around, they were exhausting and after reconciling with Qui-Gon, he felt it was only fair to give Dooku a chance. Quinlan sensed this through their friendship bond and rolled his eyes in response, Obi-Wan clapped him on the shoulder and then exited the Council room with Cody, while Quinlan remained to guard Dooku.

As the Council doors closed behind him, Obi-Wan came to a sudden stop in shock. Gathered in clusters on the benches outside the Council room were men of the 212th. "What's all this?" he asked in fond surprise.

All the men got to their feet, "we heard your evil grandfather was being questioned!" stated Waxer.

"We heard you were going to be in the room with him!" added Boil.

"We didn't feel comfortable with you being in a room with your evil Sith grandfather!" commented Longshot.

Obi-Wan chuckled to himself, "he is no longer a Sith."

"But still probably evil," muttered Cody.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and elbowed Cody in the side, "that's enough of that." Cody merely raised his eyebrows in response. Obi-Wan turned back to the men and held out his arms. "As you can see, I am fine!"

"Good!" came the collected responses of his men.

Smiling at his men, feeling touched at how much they cared for him. "Who fancies lunch at Dex's?" he asked.

There was a unanimous agreement, so the group started to make their way through the Temple towards the main door. Catching Qui-Gon and Anakin and dragging the other two Jedis into a commitment for lunch, when asked by Qui-Gon what the occasion was. Longshot responded with an enthusiastic, "we're celebrating the fact that Obi-Wan's evil Sith grandfather didn't hurt him in the Council room!" Obi-Wan merely laughed at the confused look on his former Master's face.

Up in the Council tower unknown to him, Obi-Wan's Grandmaster smiled at feeling the people who cared so deeply for his Grandpadawan. Dooku also felt deep pride at the Jedi Master that young Padawan he first met became.


End file.
